Dream
by Austonmb
Summary: Dwight fights between problems in the real world while also battling inside problems. Eventual Smut later. Jake Park x Dwight Fairfield Warnings: Mental Disorder, Alcohol, Sexual Themes, Family Problems, Abuse, (Blood/Gore, Death.)* *-Happens in a dream. There is no Death and Blood/Gore in outside of dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~~ Journal Entry 7/14/XX 3:00pm ~~

I, Dwight Fairfield, finally get to start the journey of adulthood. I remember when I got my acceptance letter to MacMillan University. It's not the most prestigious school, nor is it filled with the best students, but money's tight and they gave me a full ride scholarship for music. Mom's not too happy about losing me, her only child, so I must remember to call her lots. Maybe now that I will be miles away from my parents, I can actually come out of the closet, maybe not… But I didn't come here to worry about that! No, I came here to be successful in life and maybe even make some friends that aren't states away who only talk to me when I'm online playing video games…

~~ Close Entry ~~

The car abruptly halts as Dwight hears his mom call from the front of the car:

"Dwight sweetie, we're here. Hurry up with your journal, you've got a big day ahead of you!"

Dwight chuckles amusedly to himself, as he unbuckles his seatbelt and hops out of the car. The sun hits his eyes as he gets out, making him shelter them with his slightly effeminate hands. He moves over to the trunk of the car where his mom is already hauling out two hefty, jam-packed suitcases and a large instrument case.

"Are you going to stand around there all day or are you going to help me?" she laughs.

Instantly, Dwight's face turns beet red as he notices his mom staring at him with a kind smile, clutching his undoubtedly cumbersome suitcases.

"Don't forget to grab your instrument and your electro-gizmo stuff because 'that's too expensive for me to touch, and I might break it.'"

He quickly heeds his mother's words and seizes his saxophone case and backpack filled with his laptop and other gaming supplies, while grabbing one of the other suitcases from his mother's hand. He follows her as she leads him to the front office to get checked in.

"I can't believe my darling child is all grown up, it just seemed like yesterday you were just a little boy. I remember when you spending the night at Jason's house and you couldn't fall asleep because you just watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre, now it seems all you do is play that horror stuff."

"M-mom!" he gasps, indignant. "Please t-try and be a little quiet about it… Someone might hear you. I want to make a good first impression."

As they near the booth, Dwight can tell that his mom is starting to get emotional. Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh Dwight, my baby," she sobs, wrapping her arms around her beloved child. "I can't believe you are about to start college. You've grown so big and you've made both me and your father so very proud. Don't you forget it."

Dwight's eyes prickle with the beginnings of tears as emotion overwhelms him.

"I'll miss you a lot mom… I promise to call you and dad a lot, and I'll have someone record the band performances. I know how much you love them."

Dwight hugs his mother tightly before heading over to the check in station. He's greeted there by a worker. Her name tag reads: Viktoria Melova. Also, her hair is a frightening shade of lime green.

"Name?" she asks disinterestedly, blowing bubbles with her gum.

"D-Dwight. Dwight Fairfield."

Dwight hates talking to strangers, he hates nothing more than having to interact with people that he has never met before. He knows he has terrible anxiety, and he has thought of bringing it up with his parents. Maybe he could've gotten therapy, and maybe even prescribed anti-anxiety pills. He knows better though. He knows his parents would've just told him, "you'll grow out of it." His parents are extremely supportive of his music career, but they definitely have some conservative views on many things.

A voice snaps him out of his reverie.

"Pardon?" he asks timidly.

"Here's a sealed envelope containing your new ID, your dorm room number, and keys for your dorm room," the girl repeats, popping a huge gum bubble with her tongue. Suddenly, she shouts: "LAURIE, HE'S ONE OF YOURS!"

A tall girl in a blue shirt with shoulder-length blond hair saunters over to Dwight.

"Hi there! I'm your RA, Laurie. You'll be with me in the Prenn wing of the school," she smiles, her eyes flashing mischievously. "Did you need help taking some of your stuff?"

Dwight shyly nods his head.

"Alright, chatty Cathy," Laurie says in a playful tone, obviously making fun of Dwight for not being much of a talker. "Just follow me, you're gonna be on the third storey."

Dwight trails after Laurie through hundreds of other new freshmen, and upperclassmen who were there to help with orientation week. The building was very modern, and it looks like it was just recently built. He's happy about that. All the people he passed seem nice too, they were all very calm and not too "explosive." He feels very confident about this year.

They finally reach his room. Dwight rushes to open his envelope to retrieve his keys. As he tries to place them into the lock, the keys slip out of his hand.

Laurie snickers. "Slow down there, speed racer. Excited much?"

Dwight promptly becomes flustered and reaches down for his key. He is definitely nervous about his roommate. What is he like? What is his major? Is he going to be really talkative? What if he doesn't like him? Millions of questions swamp his mind as he puts in the key and opens the door.

"Oh," Dwight states blankly, expecting his roommate to already be there.

" _Oh?_ " Laurie fumes. "This is one of the nicest dormitories our university has, and your reaction is just ' _oh_ '?"

Dwight stutters, trying to explain himself. "Ah, n-no that's not what I meant, I swear! I was just expecting someone to already be here."

Laurie concentrates for a second, thin lines drawing themselves on her forehead as she thinks. "Ah. Your roommate!" she exclaims. "If I remember correctly from last year..." The lines etch themselves deeper into her skin. "He was a fairly quiet guy, never really said anything. He was a good kid though. Wasn't the brightest. You should see that guy when he's around animals and wildlife, though. It's like something clicks inside his brain. You'll never see him look happy until he is surrounded by nature."

Dwight brands all the information into his mind so he wouldn't forget. _Great_ , he thinks, _I'm going to have to be the one doing the talking one around him_. Maybe this is what he needs. Although, if his roommate doesn't talk then he doesn't have to either! Dwight scolds himself, he knows he has to at least attempt to become friends with his roommate.

"I'll let you unpack and do your thing. I'll be back later in the week to check on you guys and see how you're going," Laurie chirps before leaving Dwight alone with his stuff.

Well since he isn't here, I get to choose what side to have," he whispers inaudibly to himself. He drags his stuff inside the dorm. It's a decent looking dorm. It has its own fridge and a microwave for cooking. Dwight puts his stuff on the right bed, he likes it because it means he'll be closer to the small restroom. Although there are no showering capabilities, he often takes pee stops in the middle of the night. He puts it up to his nervous nature.

Dwight takes out all of his clothing, hangs them up. Then he goes over to the one desk closest to his bed and sets up all his laptop equipment with his mouse pad, gaming mouse, and headset.

Dwight glances at his phone. 5:45, it reads. He thinks to himself, "he is really taking his time, maybe he doesn't want to meet me? Laurie did say he was the loner type."

Dwight opens his saxophone case and concludes that he might as well practice now while his roommate isn't here. He assembles it skillfully and starts running up and down his scales and hard passages. Dwight is never confident when he's alone. But when he plays music it sounds flawless and beautiful, like he's trying to prove something to himself.

Dwight is too focused on his music to notice Jake step into the dorm. Jake stands there, shocked. He wasn't expecting to get someone so talented to be his roommate, especially since his roommate last year was just a gambler. A bad one at that. He was always talking like he had some sort of "ace in the hole."

Jake decides to not pester the man playing music and unpacks. It takes Dwight a while to notice the man unpacking, but when he does the young man nearly drops his saxophone from surprise.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Jake says as he continues to unpack while avoiding eye contact. There's a hint of friendliness in his tone.

"Y-you're fine," Dwight nervously exclaims as his face flushes crimson. "Sorry if I was playing too loudly or annoyingly."

Jake Park, while still continuing to unpack, snickers. "You played just fine, I just was not expecting it to come from someone with a personality like yours."

Dwight feels as if something hit him right in the heart. "Uh, sorry for taking the right bed, I didn't know if you wanted it or anything," Dwight mutters nervously, then continues to ramble on distractedly until Jake cuts him off by putting a warm hand on his shoulder. He looks directly into Dwight's eyes, and Dwight feels as if are staring into the innermost parts of his soul. His deep chocolate eyes were putting Dwight into a trance. "You haven't done anything wrong, okay? Stop beating yourself up," Jake murmurs in what could be perceived as a slightly comforting tone before going straight back to unpacking.

Dwight feels even more guilty after that. He bundles up his instrument then lays on his bed. "Okay," he faintly mumbles. He checks his phone for the time. 7:30. He spends the rest of the night there, unconsciously watching youtube videos and scrolling through his blog's feed.

Eventually, around 9:00 pm, Dwight, and Jake both mumble sleepy goodnights to each other and go to bed. After gently placing his thick frame glasses on the nearby bedside table, Dwight pulls the soft sheets up to his quivering chin and tucks himself into the warm embrace of the bed. He falls asleep soon after, clutching the blankets close.


	2. Chapter 2- It Begins

BEFORE THE CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A BIG THANK YOU AND SHOUT-OUT TO Camm-6 They have been so wonderful and nice to draw the Fanfic Cover. THANK YOU SO MUCH. More notes at the end!

* * *

Chapter 2 - It Begins

~~ Journal Entry 7/15/XX 11:00am ~~

Something's changed… Something's not right anymore. I don't know what happened or what caused it, but I have a bad feeling about it… I don't think it will go away. Last night, I had a dream… no, Nightmare. I don't know what it was. It was all blurry. It was so dark. It was like I was in another world. I felt alone. It felt like I was being watched. All I can remember is generators, or at least I think that's what they were. I can't remember. There was also this loud sound, like a heartbeat. It got louder and louder. Was it mine? The last thing I remember is a sharp pain in my back like I got hit by a blade.

~~ Close Entry ~~

Dwight puts his journal aside, he's never experienced anything like that. He looks over to where his roommate should be. Jake's bed was clearly made as if no one has ever slept there.

Dwight grabs his phone and looks through his blog's feed. He's always loved looking at art. Even though he knows he's a good musician, he wishes he could draw, as it always puts a smile on his face. His favorite artist happens to be one of his friends. He loved camm-6's art. It always made him feel better, calmer.

After a while, Jake walks into the room. He looks a little messy, almost as if he tripped and fell in a pile of muddy.

"Still in bed?" Jake laughingly asks.

"U-uh yeah sorry, I don't feel too well," Dwight responds, sounding a little queasy.

Jake gives a wholehearted smile to Dwight, which sends a peculiar tingle through his body. "Try getting some fresh air," Jake suggests, trying to help the sickly male.

Dwight ponders for a second and finally agrees that maybe a breath of fresh air might help him to cope with how he is feeling.

Dwight shuffles into the bathroom to put on some exercise shorts and a plain white T-shirt. He grabs his water bottle.

"Hey, uh. thanks for looking out for me and for trying to help me. Even back home I never really had anyone that watched over me besides my parents after my friend Jason moved," Dwight admits, not looking at Jake.

Jake takes off his muddy jacket and damp shirt, revealing a semi-built body with a defined 4-pack and a nice set of pecs. "Mhm, let me know if you feel any better," Jake responds with a touch of care in his voice.

After seeing the toned mass of Jake's upper body, Dwight could definitely say he already feels better, but his mind still feels clouded and hazy. It was probably for the best. "U-uh, y-yeah. I'll uh, I'll let you know, okay," Dwight stammers, before storming out the room with embarrassment. Interestingly, he could still see those perfectly-chiseled specs in his mind.

Dwight started making his way outside.

The sun casts its burning rays down onto the university grounds, but there is a cool breeze about. The effects of Fall are already showing; there are a lot of leaves already fallen and trodden over on the pavement.

Dwight follows a path over to the large fountain in the middle of the university. There was a statue of a family. It's title: "The MacMillans." It depicts a mother and a father each holding one of their child's hand while he grins up at them from the middle. The plaque talks about how the father owned a coal mine and that he was a millionaire.

With all the money he made from the coal industry he decided to create a university, so when his child grew up he could provide an excellent education for his beloved son.

Dwight admires the statue. He almost feels jealous of the MacMillan family. Of course, he loved his own one, but it wasn't perfect. He envies the father-son relationship the statue presents the MacMillan family with.

Dwight has no idea where his real dad actually is, nor does he really care to know. All he remembers of his real dad was how he would come home from work drunk off his ass. He and Dwight's mom would constantly fight. Dwight himself was only eight at the time, so he couldn't really comprehend what was going on. He just knew that his dad would make his mom cry and that sometimes he would hit her with the back of his palm.

Dwight has always loved his new step-dad. He only came into Dwight's life around the time he was in high school, but he was remarkably supportive. He was a kind, gentle man who always showed up to his band concerts.

To Dwight that was his real dad. His real dad that loved him and support him.

Dwight felt someone-someone put their elbow on Dwight's shoulder and learn on him.

"I just don't get it, you've been looking at this statue for like a half an hour." a girl bickered.

Dwight, unphased looked over to see a girl with long hair in braids, dressed in a tracksuit.

"Huh? H-have I have really been here that long." Dwight looked at this phone for the time.

"Probably not, but this statue seems so boring how can you look at it for more than a minute?" She rhetorically asked. "But whatever, that's beside the point. You're dressed up in running clothes, so I wanted to ask you if you want to race." the girl said sternly.

Dwight stood there confused and embarrassed. "R-race like a running race?"

"Duh, obviously, we are both in running clothes, what else are we going to do? Swim?" The girl said mockingly.

Dwight became even more embarrassed as he released how foolish his question was.

"I-I don't even know who you are." he stuttered back to the girl.

"Meg Thomas, fastest runner back in high school. Broke my school's record for Cross-Country and the 100 Meter Dash. I came in first place every Cross-country meet Sophomore through Senior year." She said giving praise to herself."

Dwight gulped, "A-and you want me to race you? You know I wouldn't stand a chance right?"

"Of course I know that, BUT I'M BORED AND I WANT TO RACE SOMEONE. She hollered. Dwight could tell she was starting to get angry.

"How come you just don't go to the track and find someone there?" Dwight suggested.

"Hmm, not a bad idea… what was your name?" Meg asked.

"Dwight, Dwight Fairfield," Dwight responded.

"Alright 'Dwight, Dwight Fairfield," she said making fun of how he introduced himself. "I'll see you later, and know this: I still expect a race from you," Meg said giving him a death stare.

Dwight gulped and he watched Meg jog to the track field.

Dwight decided to head back. He had too much personal interaction for that day. He stopped by a café to pick up a snack and some coffee. A pick me up never hurts anyone he thought.

By the time he got back to the dorm is already 2:00 pm. Jake was lying in his bed, with what Dwight could see, a clean shirt and Jake's hair looked wet like he just got out of the shower.

"How'd did things go? Are you feeling better?" Jake asked while keeping his eyes on the book.

"Y-yeah, it was nice." Dwight felt extremely nervous. Dwight knew he was starting to develop feelings for Jake, and he knew that he was terrible at hiding his feelings for people. "It did help a lot, thank you. I met a girl also! She is supposedly really good at running. But she also kind of scares me." Dwight said laughing a little and scratching the back of his head.

Jake flipped the page in his book. "That's good to hear. It's always nice to make new friends." Once again Jake said while still focused on his book.

Dwight decided since he had nothing else to do for the day he would go on and play the "It game". Everyone was playing Saturday the 14th. Dwight loved the movies. Of course, he loved them after he grew up and got into the horror genre.

He joined some of his friends already playing. Khroma, Karaliay, and Camm-6 were already in the discord playing. Dwight hopped in the discord and booted up the game.

His favorite character was DJ Bason. Dwight loved playing as him because he was a really high stealthy character.

Dwight continued to play his game, and Jake continued to read his book. Neither of them spoke a word to each other. This continued for hours until Dwight got off to go lay in bed.

"Hey Jake, do you think all dreams have meanings?" Dwight asked curiously.

"I would say yes but, I don't ever remember my dreams. Not a single one." Jake sounded disappointed.

"What about Nightmares?" Dwight asked, a little more nervous this time.

"I hear a lot of people say Nightmares tell you your deepest darkest fears. Maybe your subconscious shows you them because if you can beat your fears in your mind you can beat them in real life." Jake responded. He sounded like a philosopher. "but once again I don't ever remember my dreams or nightmares in this case."

"Hmmm okay," Dwight hummed feeling barely satisfied with the answer given to him.

"I'm going to bed," Dwight stated before removing his glasses and putting them on his night stand.

"Uhum." Jake acknowledge the other boy. "Sleep well," Jake said in a comforting voice.

Dwight wished he could sleep peacefully, but something in his mind told him otherwise.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading Chapter 2, Once again thank you so much for Camm-6 for drawing the cover photo for me! I'd also like to thank my Editor Karaliay, they are wonderful and so smart. I'm currently looking for a backup editor just so we can double and triple check everything over! Please, PLEASE leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3- State of Dreaming

Chapter 3-Living in the State Of Dreaming Part 1

 _~~ Dreaming state ~~_

 _Dwight walked aimlessly around this "place". He still didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. He heard a scream; it wasn't a normal scream, it wasn't human. The sound of it became ingrained into Dwight's mind. It sounded painful, almost like they were gasping for air. Dwight walked into the dark and twisted building. The same screams can be heard… Over, and over, and over again. Dwight went up into the second story of the strange, round building. Oddly enough, sitting in the room was a generator. Hopeless, Dwight plopped right in front of it and started to tinker with it. Dwight has seen these all around this "world". Dwight made some progress on connecting the right wires, but moments later would connect two wrong wires cause a loud BOOM to occur. Dwight continued to fix it. He was focused. Too focused... too focused on the generator but ignoring the growing drum-like noise. Dwight blew up the generator; this snapped him out of his tunnel vision and he notices the increasing boom of what seemed to be a heartbeat. He feels as if someone uses magic and flings him off the generator. Before being able to get off the ground, his body flips around quickly, causing his glasses to fly off. He notices a white blob above him. It dives on top of Dwight's body, and suddenly he can't breathe. Dwight fights back as much as he can, but the shape's white fingers force Dwight to finally take his_ _ **Last Breath**_ _._

 _~~ Dream end ~~_

Dwight shoots up from his bed, he grabs his phone and as almost on cue, his alarm goes off.

The man immediately turned off his alarm and looked over to his roommate.

Jake was peacefully sleeping; he had a pillow wrapped in his arms as if he was almost cuddling with it.

Dwight smiled and thought it was cute. Dwight was also incredibly confused about why he was up before Jake. Every day since the beginning, Jake was always mysteriously gone before Dwight would wake up and wouldn't come back until around noon.

Dwight quickly grabbed his journal.

~~ Journal Entry 7/21/XX 7:00am ~~

This one was different from the others. I felt like I actually made progress, compared to all the other trials. There is no way I can do this alone though... Whatever "this" is. Maybe I'm starting to go insane. Maybe it will just go away on its own….. Wishful Thinking?

~~ Close Entry ~~

Dwight continued to lay in bed as he pulled up his schedule on his phone. He only had two classes: European History and Jazz Ensemble. He was incredibly excited for Jazz Ensemble, not so much for European History.

Dwight gets dressed for European History. He keeps making sure he stays quiet as he doesn't want to wake his sleeping roommate.

As quietly as he can, Dwight leaves the room and makes his way toward his class.

He is interrupted when a girl behind Dwight jumps and clings onto him. Immediately, he knows it's Meg. She laughs, but Dwight can hear another voice: "Please wait for me!" Another girl says from farther back.

"Hurry up!" Meg yells at the girl behind her as she gets off.

A small black girl jogs her way to where Dwight and Meg are waiting.

She is carrying 3 text books with her, and puts her hand out to Dwight. "Hello, I'm Claudette, I'm Meg's roommate." She says excitedly.

Dwight shakes her hand, "My name is Dwight, nice to meet you." He thinks that she seems very nice, and would be a great friend.

"Anyways," Meg interrupts, "Claudette knows her way pretty damn well around this campus, and since I know we have the same class, and since I am suchhhhh a nice person, I decided that I would help you by letting Claudette take us to our classes."

"Ohhh, uhmm. Well... thank you Meg?" Dwight answers with more of a question than a statement.

"Of course, anything for a friend of mine." Meg says, putting her arm around Dwight. "Now Claudy, show us where to go!" She exclaims in a sing-song voice.

Both Meg and Dwight follow the petite girl as she leads them to their classroom,

"A301. European History. Here you are!" she says with a light tone.

Dwight smiles and thanks her. Meg, strangely enough, does the same.

As they walk in, both of them reach toward the counter near the door and grab a syllabus. Dwight wants to sit in the front of the class, but Meg drags him all the way to the back.

The two-hour class is going by very quickly for Dwight, but Meg's constant bickering about how long it is proves that she thinks otherwise.

As they leave the class, Meg says goodbye to Dwight and immediately books it off to who-knows-where.

Dwight decides to head back to his dorm.

Dwight opens the door and notices that his roommate is still there, reading his book.

"Don't you have classes today?" Dwight asks the other boy.

"Nope," Jake states blankly, "I only have classes Thursday/Friday. Why do you ask, any reason in particular?"

"N-no!" Dwight stammers. "I was just confused, because when I normally wake up you aren't in bed, with the exception of today."

"Oh... Well, most of the time, I head out to the woods just south of these dormitories. I just like the atmosphere. It helps calm me down. I also like looking at all the plants and animals; they're quite unique." Jake says as he smiles.

"Oh," Dwight says simply, feeling bashful.

There's a silence in the air before Dwight's stomach growls and interjects it.

Jake cracks a small smile at the other man's predicament, "You seem hungry? Since I have nothing else to do today, would you like to go get something to eat?"

Immediately the thoughts that sprint through Dwight's mind are, "IS THIS A DATE? IS HE PAYING FOR IT? SHOULD I SHOWER? IS IT GOING TO BE FANCY?" Immediately, he shot the idea down. He knows this is just them going out to eat as friends. It is just lunch. That though doesn't stop his stomach from jumping through hoops, though.

They walk down to the student parking lot and hop into Jake's car.

As soon as the door shuts, Dwight feels nervous, and he knows the car he got into was an expensive one at that. It probably costs more money than he could ever make in his lifetime.

Dwight sits quietly throughout the whole car ride, just listening to the music while millions of thoughts run through his head.

The car ride is quick though, luckily, only a ten minute drive. They make their way down to a strip of restaurants and businesses that are fairly busy. As he steps out of the car, he instantly feels even more anxious; everyone is staring at him and the expensive car that he came out of.

They walk into a "Build-Your-Own Pizza" restaurant, and Dwight feels a lot of relief. Dwight is a very picky eater, and going to new restaurants is definitely something that he hates. So having something where he can choose everything that he wants is comforting.

Dwight follows Jake's lead, and before Dwight could intervene the question is being asked, "Are you guys paying together, or separate?"

Jake stated firmly, "Together please."

They got a number and waited for their food to be prepared.

"Y-you own a very expensive car, don't you?" Dwight asks, but he already knows the answer.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My family is very endowed and blessed with money. My father is a very famous corp. owner," Jake says, very uncomfortably. Dwight figures he probably doesn't have the best family life, either.

"My father is a Pacific Islander. He came here around the 70s, met my mom and started 'Parks Inc'. It's a big electronics company. They do TV's and other stuff, I guess," Jake says, staring at the table.

Dwight knows he messed up asking about his family and completely regrets it, feeling remorseful.

Before anything else could happen, a waitress brings their food. Dwight thanks the lady before they both start eating.

"Thank you for, uhm, taking me here and paying for lunch. I've never gone out with a friend to get food." Dwight says with a twinge of shy thankfulness.

"It's almost like a date," Jake said teasingly as he watches Dwight instantly become flustered.

"Anytime, okay? Don't be afraid if you want to go out again, I have plenty of money to spend..." Jake smiles.

"I think I would like to go out again. That would be fun, thank you," Dwight nodded his head in appreciation.

They both get boxes to-go, as there is no way they could finish off all the food they were given.

They go back to the car and Dwight is feeling incredibly happy. He thinks to himself that there is nothing that could make this day any better.


	4. Chapter 3- State of Dreaming Part 2

Chapter 3 - Living in the State of Dreaming Part 2

Dwight just finished his classes for the week. It was Friday and he was ready to unwind.

He was walking back from his English class when Meg Jumped behind him and hugged him.

"Dwighttteeyyy I've missed you." she whispered into his ear.

Dwight tensed up and turned stone cold in embarrassment.

Meg let go and let out a loud laugh, "Calm down dude, I was just messing with you."

Dwight signed with relief and slouched over to relax his muscles.

"Anyyywayyyysss, there is a party tonight and you totally have to be there, it's gonna be super fun." she emphasized the words "Have to".

"You seeeee I would, b-but I've never gone to a party before, what am I even supposed to do." Dwight sighed as he continued to walk towards his dorm building.

"Come on Dwight, you have to come! It will be super fun. There will be new people to talk to and meet. Besides, Claudette won't go and I cannot, and I repeat, CANNOT go alone. I can't be that loser." She continued to pester Dwight.

"I'm so bad with people though, I'm terrible at mingling." Dwight started to open his door.

Meg pushed past Dwight and made her way over to Jake.

"Heyyyy Jake, Dwight's coming with me to a party tonight, you should totally tag along." She turned back and grinned at Dwight.

"Huh? Oh a Party? Im mean sure, yeah if Dwight's going." Jake put his book down.

Meg walked over to Dwight and whispered into his ear, "You can take your boy toy into an empty room and have some fun. Man you should really thank me some time."

Dwight covered his face in embarrassment, he definitely wanted to spend some more time with Jake but the lewd comments from Meg did not help Dwight current situation with his feelings towards him.

Jake gave a confused look at both Meg and Dwight.

"We'll walk over at 7:00 pm, it will only be a ten-minute walk at most; Even with Dwight's slow-ass. Love you!". With those words, Meg left the room.

Jake snickered to himself, "You got a really nice friend."

"She means well, her uhmm executions on what she means just aren't always the best." Dwight sighed.

Dwight laid in his bed, exhausted from the day.

"You know we don't have to go if you don't want to." Jake said trying to comfort Dwight.

"N-no it will be fine, it will be good for me, help me to interact with people," Dwight said foolishly trying to convince Jake.

"You got it boss; you're in charge." Jake smiled before going back to his book.

Dwight climbed into his bed feeling exhausted, "What do people even do at parties?"

Jake hummed, "You could always meet new people, they play lots of music. You love music. Just make sure to check what people put in your drink."

Dwight pulled the covers overhead, he knew he could just get better music in the comfort of his own dorm.

Deep down Dwight wished Meg was right though, he wished that Jake would take him into an empty room to do imaginable things. Dwight would never admit it, as he was a clean-slate when it came to sexual things.

Dwight closed his eyes in hope to get some rest before the party.

Jake checked his phone for the time before making his way over to his sleeping roommate. It was 6:30 pm and Meg was surely going to be here any minute now.

Jake lifted the covers to reveal Dwight curled up tightly.

The man took a minute to admire the small man sleeping peacefully. Jake felt bad knowing he had to wake him up because this was the first time he saw Dwight sleeping so easily. Every night Jake noticed his roommate tossing and turning, while occasionally jolting up out of bed.

Jake put his arm on Dwight's shoulder and started rubbing it, "Hey bud, Meg's going to be here any minute."

The other boy rubbed his eyes to see a blurry man standing over him and peacefully smiling.

Jake grabbed Dwight's glasses from the nightstand and gave them to the owner.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Meg will be angry if you aren't ready." Jake ruffled Dwight's hair and then went back to getting himself ready.

Dwight put on his glasses and rushed to get ready because he knew if he wasn't ready by the time Meg got here he would be in trouble.

Right as Dwight was going to text Meg where she was, he heard her bang on their door.

The walk to the party wasn't too bad, Dwight thought. It was a house just right outside of the campus. The group walked through the door and was greeted by loud dance music and flashing lights.

"Now THIS is a party!" Meg exclaimed as she ran off to mingle with anyone who dares laid their eyes on her.

Dwight slowly made his way to the side of the main room hoping to stay away from the crowd and Jake followed directly behind the smaller man.

A girl and her friend walked over to the two men, "How are you guys doing tonight, anything I can get you to drink?"

"Two cups of water please, we don't plan on having any alcohol," Jake stated being protective.

"Two boring old' cups of water coming right up." The main girl laughed with her follower trailing shortly after her.

"Do you at least like the music?" Jake asked wholeheartedly

Dwight sighed and smile at the other man, "It's not bad so I guess. I can't complain yet."

"Anytime you want to leave, just let me know okay." Jake offered as comfort.

"Alrighty we have two cups of water for you guys." The girls came over and stood in-between Dwight and Jake.

"Oh my Goodness, Jess, just look at how cute this boy is!" She handed Dwight his cup of water.

She turned around to give Jake him his water, "This one isn't half bad either."

The girl Dwight presumed was Jess made her way right Dwight and started playing with his hair, "OhMyGosh I could just eat you up, you are so adorable!"

Dwight became immediately flustered and started staring at the floor.

Jake came over and put one of his arms around Dwight, "Sorry Ladies, he isn't interested." Giving both of the ladies death stares.

They both rolled their eyes at the obviously protective man, "If you ever get bored of 'him', I bet one of us could show you a way better time." The main girl said as they both strutted off.

Dwight, confused on what was going on asked the other man, "W-What just happened? A-and why is your arm around me?"

Jake removed his arm and smiled at the smaller boy, "Those ladies had some other stuff they needed to do, and also you looked a little chilly so I tried to warm you up."

Dwight blindly accepted what Jake told him as the truth.

Jake patted Dwight's and looked directly into his eyes, "Hey I'm going to go use the bathroom, please don't move and also don't let those girls near you okay?"

"H-huh alright, just go quickly, I don't want to be here all alone…." Dwight mumbled

As Jake left to use the bathroom, Dwight thought about how Jake kept touching his body, and how smooth and nice it felt. He didn't know why Jake kept doing it, but he was sure glad he did.

"I sure hope you didn't think I left you~~~" Meg said as she made her way over to Dwight.

She grabbed his arm, "You've been standing there all night, let's go do something fun!"

"B-but wait! I was supposed to be waiting for Jake." Dwight exclaimed

"UGHHHHH, if he still hasn't given any to you, he probably isn't into you." Meg shot down Dwight.

Dwight thought to himself that maybe she was right, what if he was only doing these things because they were friends. "I-I'm just gonna text him okay?" Dwight started typing out a message to him when Meg grabbed it from out of his hand.

"H-hey I need that!" The boy cried.

"You'll get it back, but first, it's time to try something new!" She pulled Dwight into a room with a bar set up.

"All we need to get you going is a couple shots and you will be good to go," Meg smirked.

"I-I promised Jake that I would watch my drinks and not have any alcohol." He said trying to get out of the situation.

"Well last time I checked, he's not the one with your phone." Meg dangled Dwight's phone in front of him.

Meg placed two shots in front of him, "if you want your phone back, all you have to do is down these."

Dwight gulped, He picked up the first shot filled with a substance unknown to him, and probably unknown to Meg and took a sip of it.

He immediately started coughing from the horrific taste.

Meg started laughing at him, "OH BOY if you do that we will be here alllllll night. You gotta do it all in one go!."

Dwight stared down the shot glass. He knew it was a bad idea but he didn't want to stay here all night with Meg.

He picked up and shot glass downed the first one, immediately coughing after finishing it.

Now that the first one went down, Dwight picked up the second one and it went down a lot smoother.

Jake finally got frustrated of searching for the man and sending texts to him. He clicked the phone button and held it up to his ear.

After a lifetime of ringing someone picked it up, "Hey Dwight, where are you I've been looking for you everywhere!." Jake sounded very concerned.

A female voice came from the phone, "Aww Dwighty look! It's your Boyfriend, he called you, he has been looking for you everywhere."

Jake could hear a quieter voice in the background, "H-Hey don't say that! What if he finds out I like him?"

Meg giggled into the phone, "I really hope you heard that. Anyways Dwight's upstairs, and is totally ready for you. Who knew he was such an affectionate drunk, or may I even say slutty drunk. Also, the man is a SUPER lightweight drinker!. Tootles~"

Meg hung up the phone and gave it back to Dwight, "You totally better get some action tonight. If you don't, I'll be so mad at you."

Dwight took his phone back, He looked at the time on his phone. 10:00pm. He started to panic; Meg took him around 9:00 pm so Jake had been looking for him for around an hour.

He left the bar room and immediately saw Jake running up the stairs.

Dwight Stumbled his way over to the man and hugged him. "I-I'm soooo sorrrryyyyyy, I didn'tttt mean to. M-meg took me away~~~"

Dwight started to shed tears.

Jake, stunned from the unusual affection, patted his head. He could tell he was already past tipsy.

"H-hey, it's okay Dwight. You are fine. I was just concerned about you, okay?" Jake cooed into Dwight's ear.

This caused Dwight to feel ready hot as if he were melting into Jake's arms.

Jake was always able to calm Dwight's spirit. It was a gift.

"I think it's time to go home." Jake cupped Dwight's face with both hands. "Does that sound good?"

Tears stopped running down Dwight's face, "Y-yes please…" He sniveled.

Dwight followed Jake outside.

As they started to walk home, Jake grabbed Dwight's hand and interlocked their fingers. "is is okay?"

"Y-yes," Dwight mumbled.

A minute later, Jake stopped both of them underneath a street light. "What about this?"

Dwight, confused, turn his head to the other man. Suddenly, a pair of lips landed them on Dwight's own set.

After a brief couple of seconds, Jake pulled away and stared at the other boy.

Dwight stood there frozen and shocked to the point he couldn't move or say anything.

"So?" Jake chuckled at the man who stood there paralyzed.

"Y-y-yeah! Uhmmmm that's uhm fine, I think…." Dwight trailed off.

Jake smirked, "Come on, it's passed my bedtime." he put his arm around Dwight.

The rest of the walk was silent.

Jake opened their dorm room and started taking off his Jacket and Shoes.

Dwight slowly followed behind. Still in shock and under the influences of alcohol.

He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and started drinking it to hopefully dilute some of the alcohol, a tip was given to him by Meg.

He slowly walked to up to Jake, who was now taking off his shirt. He tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Jake turned around.

Dwight looked embarrassed, "Uhm, I, can, uhh you see, I've been having lots of nightmares, and I was thinking that maybe I could, uhm sleep with you tonight…."

Jake smiled, "If you think that would help, of course."

Dwight nodded. He then went to put on some pajama pants so he wasn't only wearing underwear.

Jake was already laying in bed looking at his phone.

Dwight slowly got into his roommate's bed

They both laid there, facing each other 6 inches apart.

"I'm sorry if this is uhm awkward for you, you just always find a way to make me calm down, and I was hoping maybe the nightmares would stop if I was next to you," Dwight spoke his mind.

"If this makes you feel better, anytime." Jake smiled.

They laid there, face to face for what seemed like an eternity.

"So… do you actually like me, or are you just teasing me…." Dwight said feeling disappointed.

"Huh? Why would I toy with you? Of course, I actually like you." Jake put his hand on the side of Dwight's chest. This sent chills down Dwight's spine.

"So you would want to kiss me again?" The smaller boy said staring at Jake.

"Would you like me too?" Jake responded.

Dwight nodded his head.

Jake moved his body to where he was on top of Dwight. He placed his hands on each side of Dwight's head, before leaning down and giving him a few small kisses.

This drove Dwight crazy, the man had never done anything like this in his whole life.

Jake whispered into Dwight's ear, "Would you like more?"

"Y-yes." Dwight croaked.

Jake gave a single laugh then whispered again, "Open wide for me."

Dwight cracked opened his mouth slightly and Jake came back down onto him. This time Jake slipped his tongue into his partner's mouth.

This continued for a while before Jake pulled off, "Was that good enough?"

"Y-yes, that was really nice…" Dwight's face was bright red, he never thought doing something like that would be so amazing. He loved the power Jake presented and he knew that he would want to do more.

Jake kissed Dwight on the forehead, "alright its bed time." He said turning off his nightstand lamp.

"Goodnight cutie." Jake put his arm around Dwight.

Dwight moved right next to Jake, "Goodnight…"

* * *

 **BEFORE ANYTHING I WOULD LOVE TO THANK PERICOTE FOR DRAWING A SCENE FOR ME! ITS AMAZING**

 **(This website is being a stickler with pictures, so if you want to see it please head over to AO3!)**

 **To everyone who reads this, thank you for being patient! Between it being a huge chapter, I've been really busy with work.**

 **IM STILL LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR! IM SO BAD AT IT, CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT FASTER IF I HAVE ONE!**

 **I would love feedback! Please comment and I will definitely respond!**

 **Want to get to know me better? Add me!**

 **Discord** : **AustonMB#6441**

 **SDHSL-MUSICMAJOR on Tumblr**

 **And if you are already adding me on Tumblr, May I suggest these two lovelies!**

 **PERICOTE on Tumblr**

 **Who drew the picture in this chapter!**

 **Camm-6 on Tumblr**

 **Who drew my Cover Photo!**


End file.
